Carry Me
by AliFyre
Summary: Roderich falls asleep at his desk after a long day of work, leaving Vash to bring him to bed. After all, isn't that what a good boyfriend would do? SwissAus fluff based on an OTP prompt from tumblr.


Vash stood in the doorway of Roderich's office, pausing to take in the rare sight before him. The musician sat with his head pillowed in the crook of an elbow on his desk, his glasses askew and his cheeks slightly flushed with sleep and the heat of the room. He looked thoroughly undignified, and it was one of the cutest things Vash had seen in a long time.

"Of all the times he chooses to be productive," Vash muttered with a rueful shake of his head, glancing down at his watch. It was nearly midnight, and Roderich had only trotted into his office two hours earlier to prepare for the next day's world meeting. No matter how much Vash encouraged him to work more (and at better hours of the day), he could not bear to be separated from his piano for too long during the daylight hours. It also didn't help that Vash had been present to… distract him this morning, which was Roderich's usual "work time."

Roderich's laziness aside, Vash still felt he needed to do something about the passed out musician, who's position looked far from suited for a long sleep. _I guess if he's going to get a kink in his neck I'm going to have to move him, _Vash thought to himself. _After all, it wouldn't do to have him cranky all day tomorrow at the meeting. _He certainly wasn't going to move Roderich because he was worried about him. Not at all.

No matter how much Vash wanted to tell himself he was being purely practical when he moved to pick up Roderich, he could not help but pause and give the aristocrat a fond smile before he disturbed his messy slumber. Seeing him without his usual haughty dignity was a privilege afforded to Vash more than anyone else in the world, but that didn't mean those moments were abundant. And although he would deny it to anyone who asked, those moments endeared Roderich to him more than anything else the musician could do.

"Let's get you to bed," Vash whispered, crouching down and carefully lifting Roderich out of his chair, adjusting so he was carrying his lover bridal style. Roderich stirred at the disturbance, but did not wake. Emboldened by the depth of Roderich's sleep, Vash dipped his head slightly and pressed a gentle kiss to Roderich's forehead, overcome by the emotions holding him so closely gave him. The slight weight of the musician in his arms — because he still did not train enough to give him any sort of significant substance — reminded him of days long gone, when he had carried Roderich away from danger as his sole protector. Although the role of protector had eased to that of caretaker and lover, Vash's heart still lifted at the opportunity to defend his love in some way.

Hefting Roderich up in his arms slightly, he turned and began to make his way up to their bedroom. The warmth and weight of Roderich's body were comforting to him, and he held the aristocrat close to his chest as he walked. It did not take many steps for Roderich to begin to stir again — the house was old and the floor was creaky — and soon violet eyes blinked sleepily open to look up at Vash.

"What are you doing?" he inquired in a sleepy daze, not fully aware of his surroundings. Vash gave him an amused smile.

"Carrying you to bed, what does it look like? This always happens when you decide to do work late at night," he admonished gently. Roderich at least had the good sense to look sheepish.

"I had to compose during the day," he whispered in a voice heavy with sleep. Vash rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say," he replied. "Would you like to walk the rest of the way?" As much as he did not want to let Roderich go, he knew that the other man would likely squawk at him in the morning if he was not given the chance to maintain his dignity and take himself to bed.

"Nope," Roderich replied easily, snuggling into Vash's shoulder. "You're very comfortable, my love."

Vash's face heated at that, but did not protest as Roderich cuddled up closer to him and wrapped his arms around his neck. Long, delicate pianist's fingers stroked his hair and neck affectionately as they walked, and every so often Roderich would nuzzle his face into Vash's shoulder. Sounds of contentment emanated from the musician's throat, going straight to Vash's heart and warming it to an impossible level of affection. Unsure of how to handle this sudden surge of emotion, Vash remained silent and dutifully carried his love to bed, his face red with embarrassment.

"I'm going to put you down now," Vash informed Roderich when they finally arrived in their room, standing in front of their large bed.

"No," Roderich protested weakly, tightening his grip on Vash. "Come to bed with me." Vash hesitated. He was still wearing his clothes, and his knee jerk reaction to a request that silly and romantic was usually a "no." However, looking down at Roderich, who gazed sleepily up at him with hopeful eyes, he could not help but give a nod of assent. He wasn't sure what it was about the musician that allowed him to have such power over Vash and his emotions, but he could not bring himself to resent him for it as he normally would. He loved him too much.

Ever so gently, Vash deposited Roderich in bed, removing the other's glasses and placing them on the bedside table. He was gripped by the sudden impulse to muss Roderich's already sleep-tousled hair affectionately, but beat it down. He was being affectionate enough for one night. With a sigh of contentment, he slipped into bed beside Roderich and pulled the covers up over the both of them.

Much to his surprise, Roderich shifted beneath the sheets to snuggle up to Vash, burying his face in the other man's chest and wrapping an arm around his waist. Vash stiffened briefly, unsure of how to react.

"I love you," Roderich murmured as his eyes fluttered shut. Vash's rigidity remained for a moment more, before dissolving into an easy comfort. He relaxed into Roderich's hold and draped his arm over Roderich's shoulder. Craning his neck down, he pressed another kiss to the pale forehead, momentarily too emotional to trust himself with speech. Vash knew that Roderich rarely expected Vash to respond to such sentimental declarations, which were too sappy for someone of his gruff disposition, but found himself feeling compelled to reply nonetheless.

"And I love you," he whispered into the musician's hair. Roderich hummed contentedly and nuzzled closer into Vash's chest. Comfortable and warm, Vash closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into slumber, content with the feeling of his lover in his arms.


End file.
